


Престидижитация

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В конце дела Уотсон предлагает неожиданное лекарство.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Престидижитация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prestidigitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208523) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



– А вот и она! – В руках Уотсона эффектно появилась монетка в два пенса. Его юная аудитория одобрительно ахнула, а мальчик, из уха которого Уотсон выудил монетку, сначала схватился за него, а потом потряс головой, желая, чтобы выпало ещё несколько монеток.

Дети потребовали, чтобы Уотсон сделал это снова, заставив «волшебную монетку» исчезнуть и снова появиться где-то в другом месте. Каждый ребёнок явно надеялся, что повезёт именно ему или ей.

Мой друг одарил меня быстрой, озорной улыбкой, прежде чем снова начать предоставление. Эта счастливая, любопытная толпа уже была далека от испуганных, молчаливых детей, которых мы спасли из подвала всего несколько часов назад. Я был рад этому и ещё больше рад тому, что скоро к нам прибудет подкрепление, люди, которые смогут позаботиться об этих детях, пока они не воссоединятся со своими семьями.

Те, у кого были семьи. Судя по всему, у трёх из них семьи не было, или, по крайней мере, того, что было бы достойно этого названия. Я мог только надеяться, что их будущее, каким бы оно ни было, будет добрее, чем их прошлое.

Кстати, о прошлом: до сегодняшнего дня я и понятия не имел, что Уотсон разбирается в мелких премудростях показывания фокусов. Уотсон радовался, предаваясь этому с фантазией и удовольствием, что указывало на то, что это не было навыком, которому он научился в детстве или у своей семьи. Возможно, это было что-то, чему он научился во время службы в армии, хотя довольно часто напоминания о том времени также вызывали у него смешанные чувства.

– Это то, чему я научился в ходе подготовки к профессии хирурга, – с улыбкой объяснил мне Уотсон, когда я спросил его об этом за поздним ужином, когда мы наконец освободились от наших подопечных. – Еле заметное движение руки, или престидижитация*, как сказал бы наш лектор, помогает оттачивать рефлексы и мелкие движения пальцев.

– Это я и сам вижу, – согласился я. – Не так полезно, как карманные кражи, но из-за этого вы не попадёте в беду.

Уотсон фыркнул и погладил усы. – Совершенно верно. Нам вполне достаточно наших собственных неприятностей.

– Могу себе представить. – Хотя Уотсон редко упоминал о своих юношеских приключениях, я прекрасно знал, какой он замечательный компаньон. Его однокурсники тоже не могли этого не заметить.

Уотсон не заметил моего минутного замешательства и продолжал следовать своей собственной мысли. – Трюки помогают молодым будущим врачам научиться блефовать и улучшить умение общаться с пациентами. По крайней мере, так утверждал наш лектор. Лично я считал, что карточные игры лучше подходят для обучения блефу, но мне и моим сокурсникам нравилось практиковаться в монетных трюках. – Его улыбка стала шире, когда он вспомнил что-то, что его позабавило, а затем его взгляд сфокусировался на мне. Они не утратили своего блеска. – Не говоря уже о том, что иногда полезно уметь удивлять людей. Очень немногие пациенты или их семьи ожидают, что степенный и трезвый врач, помогающий им, вытащит монету из их носа или уха, или оттуда, где у них болит. Смех действительно хорошее лекарство.

Рассмеявшись, я мог только согласиться.

***

* – Престидижитация – цирковые фокусы с мелкими предметами, где основной упор делается на ловкость рук.


End file.
